


Floridian Summers are Terrible

by c0cunt



Series: Four Seasons and Side Pieces [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is visiting his boyfriend's new apartment, but of course the weeks of rain keep them from doing anything interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floridian Summers are Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this here, 'cause I'm terrible at finding things on my own Tumblr, and in case someone was unable to read the original itself on said Tumblr. Also this was supposed to be fluff, so apparently I'm terrible at writing fluff.

 

    It was one of those days.  The sort where everything and anything was getting on Eren’s last nerve.  The sound of rain was at least a little bit soothing, even if staying inside was more than a little frustrating.  It had been raining for almost a week, after all, and even the most hardened Floridians start getting stir crazy after four or five days of being trapped inside.  Needless to say, Eren was not a Floridian, and this was not how he had planned visiting Jean would be like.  

 

    “Ugh, does it ever fucking stop?” Eren whined, pulling himself away from the window to glare at his host, who seemed content with just laying around all day.  Definitely not what Eren had imagined summertime Florida with his boyfriend to be like.

  
    “Nope,” Jean yawned, popping the ‘p’ slightly, “it might slow down for a bit, but aside from that…”  His sentence trailed off as he stretched mightily, joints popping noisily.  The tiny apartment was almost overwhelmed by the noise for a second, and Eren had no doubt that if he were at the far end of the apartment, that he would’ve heard the noise just as easily as he did standing a few feet away from the source.

 

    Eren made a noise that sounded surprisingly similar to a deflating balloon as he flopped down on the futon, almost on top of Jean.   Jean huffed slightly, nudging Eren around until they were both mildly comfortable, legs and arms tangled together.  Jean had insisted on Eren taking his bed when he arrived earlier that week, saying that it was only right for the guest to be as comfortable as possible.  Eren had scoffed initially when Jean had told him of the arrangement, but now he only felt guilty about forcing Jean onto this rock of a futon, even if they both would fit easily on the bed.  Eren still hadn’t figured out why he wouldn’t just sleep in the goddamn bed with him, and Jean was tight-lipped about why he wouldn’t.

 

    “Hey…” Jean started, combing his fingers through Eren’s hair surprisingly gently, somehow able to avoid the tangles that easily formed in his messy hair, “Got a question for ya.”

 

    Eren made a throaty noise to indicate he was listening, but Jean didn’t continue. Frowning slightly, Eren twisted around to look at Jean’s face, but he was staring at the ceiling, a matching frown pulling at his lips.  An uneasy silence reigned; since when was Jean having trouble voicing whatever he was thinking of?  He couldn’t think of a time in their lives that Jean wasn’t able to voice whatever he was thinking, even if it did leave him with foot-in-mouth syndrome frequently.  Eren perked up slightly when he realized that the sound of rain was slowing to almost a stop.

 

    “Oh my god it’s not raining for two seconds!” Eren whooped, clumsily untangling the two of them.  Without a second thought, Eren was shooting out of the apartment, his boyfriend’s weird silence and unasked question completely forgotten.  Jean hadn’t even lifted his head from his pillow as Eren left, curling up on his side to stare at the door.

 

    “Please stay here, with me?”  Jean finally asked the empty apartment, dragging both his hands down his face.  He somehow felt that this was some terrifying cosmic foreshadowing, of how their relationship was meant to be.  Eren rushing ahead for the potential of sunshine, and Jean laying behind, forgotten.  Fear blossomed in his chest, even as he struggled to sit up and follow Eren.

 

    That’s a fear for another day, he told himself sternly, snatching up an umbrella as he stomped out of the apartment.  For now though, Jean would enjoy their time together as best he could.  Even if it meant dragging a damp boyfriend back and toweling off like a pair of muddy dogs after a storm.  Jean would enjoy it all, even if it killed him.


End file.
